Bloodline Evolution
by Angry Mob
Summary: Kabuto has been torturing and experimenting on Naruto for years. So when he escapes not knowing his name, who better to follow then the Konoha ninja who are at war with the Sound. Naruto is powerful, but so are his enemies. Naruto/Undecided Female.


Hi welcome to my new Naruto story. Although Naruto will be super powered, so will his opponents. I hope this will be a bit different from the usual powerful Naruto stories out there. It will end up quite long, but unfortunately I'm not going to be able to update that frequently.

Make sure to check out my new Harry Potter story:_ It's a bitch convincing people to like you_.

Anyway, hope you enjoy:

* * *

Bloodline Evolution

Chapter 1: The Great Escape

* * *

"The human race is weak. We somehow survive, clinging on to our short meaningless existence. Just look at us. The human body, so delicate, so fragile. So many different ways to die. For example, if I pulled this tube now within three minutes, even you will most certainly die. One slip of my hand, and this scalpel will sever your spinal cord, and you'll be paralyzed for the rest of your life. One single wrong movement and your pathetic existence could all be over."

"You don't care though do you? That's what you want isn't it? By now surely you must have cracked? Let's find out..." The man smirked down at his prone patient and slowly removed the leather strap from around his mouth. "Do you want to die?"

"Go to hell."

The man chuckled, and shook his head in disbelief. "After all these years you don't give up do you? I do believe you stubbornness is your strongest trait, and considering all I've done to you, that's saying something."

"Anyway, there was no need to get angry at me, what have I ever done to you…"

The voice merely growled, its owner remaining motionless, staring into the distance. The man smirked. "Well actually, now you mention it...best not go there eh?"

"Come on, cheer up a bit, it's a special day today." He paused. "Don't you want to know the occasion?" He bent over the table the body was lying on. "Today is the day we change everything, today is the reason you were brought here and today is the day that finally, the human race will evolve..."

* * *

Team 7 were pissed off. In fact they'd been pissed off ever since their weakling teammate had given up being a ninja after failing the Chuunin exams three years ago. Because there were only three of them, including their sensei, the Hokage hadn't given them missions higher than a C-rank. They were stuck guarding foreign diplomats and beating up bandits, while their friends were off completing B and sometimes A-Rank missions in the far reaches of the land.

They'd had replacements come and go, but no-one permanent, most of them low level Chuunin, content to spend the remainder of their ninja career doing border patrol and paperwork. This lack of missions had given them much more time to train, however training was all well and good, as long as you get to implement it. Without frequent missions it seemed to the two Chuunin members that they'd been cut out of the loop somehow.

That is until the Hokage sent them on a joint mission with both Teams 8 and 10. The Dynimo of Waterfall country had requested a mission from Konoha, as a mixture of bandits and rouge Nins were raiding towns and villages at various points around the country. Therefore a lot of ninja had been needed to find the group. Unfortunately for Team 7 they had been twenty miles away when the attack happened, and by the time they arrived, all of the fighting had long since finished. And if that hadn't been enough, the second part of their mission was to stay and help rebuild the damaged areas.

It had taken them nearly a month of non-stop labour to return the buildings to their original state, and now that they were on their way back to yet more training at Konoha having done nothing but hard manual labour. The two Chuunin were in a very bad mood.

"Want to go for a walk Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly, leaning against a tree sharpening a Kunai carefully with a whetstone.

He grunted, but dropped the flints he'd been using to start a fire, and clambered to his feet. Sakura looked up and followed suit. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, as long as it's far from here." The two walked off into the forest, holding hands.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru."

"Kabuto." Orochimaru frowned in annoyance as the young man entered. "Even though you are my most loyal and useful subject, it would please me greatly if you were to knock on the door before entering and bowed in front of me. I would hate to have to replace you, considering how useful you are, and the excellent work you are currently doing for me."

"I apologise, soon to be leader of the world." Kabuto murmured, bowing slightly.

Orochimaru's eyes suddenly gleamed. He shifting position on his thrown, leaning eagerly forwards towards Kabuto. "How soon?"

"We are ready...now."

* * *

The three Jonin sat around one of the two burning fires in the clearing, observing their Chuunin teammates from a distance.

"Where do you think Sasuke and Sakura are?"

"Where do you think Kurenai, they've no doubt already settled down in Sasuke's tent for the night, you know how those two are." Asuma grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at the Genjutsu master sitting on the log next to him.

Kakashi looked up from his book the perverted look slowly sliding from his face. "They would have told us, I know they're tents a bit away from ours but they're not that stupid. I can't sense their Chakra, so they must have gone for a walk."

"Isn't that romantic." Kurenai smiled glancing at Asuma who ignored her and took a puff on his cigarette.

"Do you think we should go look for them then? Asuma asked Kakashi. They might the same rank, however Asuma had been in the ANBU at one point in his career and to him it felt like Kakashi was still his superior. "It's been about two hours since I saw them last, and they need to get some sleep tonight if we're going to make it back to Konoha by tomorrow."

"No, for all we know they could have set about it under a tree somewhere." Kakashi contemplated, head back in book. Kurenai seemed a lot less impressed by that idea but didn't say anything. "If they don't return in the next few hours I'll send out a few dogs to track them down.

"How do you think their doing? I heard your team hasn't been on anything higher than a C-rank since Christmas, and that must be about half a year ago now." Asuma asked curiously, he'd wanted to ask this question for a while, but didn't want to touch a nerve with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yep, good old C-ranks, even I'm getting restless. If I think back to when I was a Chuunin I can imagine just how frustrating it must have been for them. Just promoted, ready to save the world, ready for B and A rankers, and a swift promotion of Jounin and maybe even ANBU, and while I had a nice war to fight in they have nothing but a few bandits to beat up, and each other." At this Kurenai sighed dramatically and clasped her hands together. "And me of course..."

* * *

His mind was in a whirlwind. He was drugged, he was confused, a million different pieces of information were swimming around his head. He was tired and hadn't slept, as far as he could recall, for a week. His whole bode was agony. Needles were being repeatedly stabbed into his head from all directions, his entire body was being compressed from all sides, he was on fire, burning from the inside and out. The pain was extreme, coursing through every cell of his body, constantly there, every second dragged on for hours... but oh well, he'd had worse.

A small object fluttered past his consciousness, what was it? He didn't know why, but this seemed weirdly important amongst all the mayhem. A small sliver of sanity returned. He remembered this feeling. It was the drug Kabuto had given him the last time he'd tried to escape. The glint of silver grew as he focused on it. He prodded the object but it wouldn't budge. He shifted his weight and tried again, but once more nothing happened. It was getting clearer now, taking up his entire vision, his entire mind.

He gathered all the strength he could muster and thrust against the smooth surface. Suddenly he was falling. For hours he free fell through the air, before just as suddenly as it had started it stopped, and he crashed into the cold stone floor.

He remembered now. His mind seemed so clear. Clearer then it had for as long as he'd been in this hell. Kabuto. What had he said? The human race evolving. No after that, something else, he had whispered it in his ear. He was the start. Somehow the missing link between Humans and this new race. Then he could only remember coldness and panic.

His moral conscience had been broken years ago, he had been made to do unimaginable things, fed lies and false dreams, he didn't know what was real, what wasn't. But somehow, deep down he knew this was wrong. That this was something he needed to stop. Even if it was the last thing he ever did it had to be stopped. This would be his last mission. The last mission of the great warrior: ... What was his name again? He knew he had one, long ago. Whatever it was, it was a great name.

Now what to do. If he was this missing link, then if he went missing, then there would be no link. Well that made perfect sense to him, so all he had to do was run away or die. The second option would be his most preferred obviously as that meant not moving much a favourable idea to him, however he'd already tried that enough. After about the tenth attempt he'd had wards written all over him. He couldn't kill himself, and he couldn't let himself be killed. He'd tried often enough when he was younger with the guards, but the wards had taken over his brain and left him unable to control his body for a short period of time. No, the first option it had to be, which meant opening his eyes and moving.

Somehow after a few minutes of effort his left eyelid fluttered open, only to be confronted by a wall of impenetrable greyness. He managed to get the other eye open, and was rewarded with a limited view of the room around him.

The room appeared to be roughly circular with a radius, assuming he was in the centre, of about twenty meters. The chamber looked to be freshly hacked out of the ground as the earth and stone looked a lot fresher and damper then the other tunnels in Orochimaru's lair, and no light fittings or floor had been added yet, giving the room an extremely bare feel. Oh, and not forgetting the extremely complex pattern of seals painted across the floor, with a few calling up the walls and onto the ceiling.

The blood had to be his; if they were going to perform a ritual on his it had to be. He wondered how long it took them to collect it all. Any other person would take a few years to produce that much blood, presuming they were wanted alive at the end of it. However, if they gave him a couple of blood replenishing pills he could probably produce that amount in a day he guessed. Wow, Maths already. He'd only been conscious for a few minutes and he was already thinking clearer then he had in ages.

He would wonder why that was, but he didn't have time. There was no-one in front of him, and if there was someone behind him then what did he have to lose.

As quick as he could he could in his current state he staggered to his feet and set off uneasily towards the small dark tunnel that led out of the chamber. He took one last look back at the chamber then walked blindly down the tunnel.

He plodded on in the pitch black, crashing into walls as the tunnel twisted and turned. It was good to be free. Finally he was doing something that he wasn't being told to do. It was the closest he'd come to freedom for ages and he wasn't going to let the pain he was in cloud this new feeling of exhilaration.

Suddenly the tunnel opened up into a widely cut chamber lit by torches around the edge of the room. There were Naruto cursed himself for being so careless. He was on the run, nowhere near freedom yet. Walking across the chamber were Kabuto and Orochimaru grinning gleefully. Around them were twenty or so ninja, all wearing the headband of the sound village. He shrunk back into the shadows, but one of the guards had seen him.

He didn't have the energy to run; he was struggling to remain standing. His heart sank. He collapsed to his knees. The world began to slow down, his vision blurred. He could see dark distorted shapes running towards him. He heard a deep low growl and slowly his vision turned red. He closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"So what are we going to do for Neji's birthday?" Ino asked, glaring around at the group of boys around her.

"Um, we could go to the bbq place."

"Don't be stupid Kiba, we went there for Chouji's birthday, we can't do exactly the same thing."

"Why not." Chouji muttered indigently, before coughing loudly as Ino sent her glare in his direction.

"Shikamaru, you're the clever one, help us out here." Kiba demanded smacking the Chuunin around the head.

"It's too far away to bother thinking about right now, and if I remain silent there is a higher chance that Ino won't attack me..."

"...and it would be too troublesome."

Chouji leaned over towards Kiba. "I nearly thought we had him then."

"I know, don't worry, he will say a sentence without troublesome in it...eventually."

"You sure?" Chouji asked suspicious. "How do you know?"

"When he gets a girlfriend he'll have to stop saying it as often or he'll get beaten up."

"Are you two listening?" Ino interrupted

"What about we take him to the cinema?"

"Great idea Sai, what did you have in mind?"

"Well the new Ichi Ichi film came out last week, I'll pay for the tickets if you like."

SMASH.

"Any suggestions Shino... Shino?"

The group of Chuunin turned around to look at the bug boy sitting at the edge of the group. He looked up with the fire flickering in the reflection from his glasses. "My bugs can sense something. A very strong chakra source... Coming this way..."

* * *

"Sasuke, what _was _that?"

A gap had opened up between the mountings in front of them. The path they were on led directly down into the level plains of Rice country. It was around midnight; however the whole country was lit up as bright as day. A swirling, blood red, maelstrom of chakra swirled over the country.

It must have been a hundred miles across black and red streaks of light swirled around the centre in a huge hurricane of fire. Sakura stepped back wrapping her arms around Sasuke desperately, shielding her eyes from the sight.

The two lovers stood on the crest of the mountain path, clutching each other strongly, watching the colossal display spread out before them. More and more red light shot out from the centre lighting the earth in an eerie blood red light. The light started spreading outwards, the dark black clouds being blown away by the pure chakra. The pressure and heat were building up around them, radiating out of the red clouds.

A shockwave erupted from the centre of the storm, gathering immense clouds of gray dust as it travelled. It reached them and they were blown back off their feet, landed fifty meters back at the beginning of the incline.

A couple of minutes passed before Sakura opened her eyes cautiously and looked up at the dull red colour the sky had become. She felt around and found Sasuke lying down next to her.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm fine Sakura, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, but what the hell could have caused that Sasuke?"


End file.
